A Dance to Remember
by PuddingIsMyPatronus
Summary: Dumbledore has Hogwarts throw a magnificent dance, and Lily goes with James. They bicker, and compliment each other. Still, James is James, and Lily is Lily.


_This was pretty much a thing for my friends and a roleplay we've been doing. It's a one shot. I had fun writing it, though it's not the best. xD I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

><p>The girls dormitories was a mess, and girls were spread out everywhere. They summoned mirrors and planted themselves in front of them.<p>

Painted lips and smoky eyes, jewelry clanged everywhere. It was a mess of excitement! Girls giggled in their little groups as they finished their outfits. Hours had been put into these looks. The dresses were expensive, yet some were rather quirky and odd looking. Feathers poked out at odd places, and sparkles overtook the dresses.

It was nearing seven o'clock. Thirty minutes till the dance started, and Lily Evans was quite fed up with the dance in general.

"My hair won't curl." She said with a long drawn out sigh as she plopped down on the bed in her undergarments.

Elizabeth, a girl with bright blue eyes and black hair, plopped down beside Lily on her bed and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Your hair won't curl because you keep using that ruddy muggle curler. You know stuff like that doesn't work at Hogwarts, Lily." She said as she picked at her yellow dress. "Anyway, James has seen you with your hair in a mess, and you in your pajamas down in the common room plenty of times. I highly doubt that he will mind that your hair isn't curled."

Lily looked after at her friend with a frown, "But, I want to look perfect, Liz! I mean..."

"Oh, shut up." She grabbed a pillow and tossed it on Lily's face, "I bet James already thinks you're perfect."

Lily sighed, standing back up and looking in the mirror. She tugged at a limp piece of hair, before shaking her head and grabbing her make up case.

"Hurry up, will you? They'll be waiting in the common room for us any minute!" Liz groaned, rolling over on the bed, to the point she was on her stomach.

Lily sighed, and pulled out the eyeshadow case and the mascara, eyeliner, blush, and a few applicator brushes. '_This will take forever.'_ She tossed the eyeshadow and her face make up onto the bed. She didn't have the time to mess it, after all, she had spent so much time on her hair, it was ridiculous. Instead wasting anymore time, she quickly outlined her eyes, and plumped up her lashes before applying a light pink lip gloss.

"Are you ever going to get dressed?" Liz asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, I'm almost done! Relax!"

"They're waiting." Liz said, tapping her wrist.

"Piss off." Lily muttered. She walked over to her trunk and opened it with a faint click. She lifted the dress out of the trunk carefully, and laid it on her bed. Elizabeth's jaw dropped to the ground as she gawked at it.

"It's beautiful!"

"Thank you," Lily said shyly, "Now help me get into it."

After a bit of wrestling, Lily was in her dress, and Elizabeth was about to pull her down the stairs.

"Come on, we're all ready late!" She begged, while Lily looked in the mirror one more time, staring at herself, and the dress. It was all too extravagant to be on her. She felt so simple in such a huge dress. Finally, Lily slipped on her flats, and walked down in the common room.

James and Sirius stood around in the common room, just goofing off.

As they came down, Sirius took to Elizabeth, kissing her on the cheek and ruffling her hair, earning a swat.

Lily shyly walked over to James, her eyes on the ground. She felt absolutely silly. The moment she looked up at James piercing gaze, and smirk, she felt a bit better.

And, of course, James decided to open his mouth and ruin the good moment of it all.

"Did you even bother with your hair?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Lily felt like reducing to nothing then and there, "Oh, piss off, James." She mumbled.

"Just thought since you spent _all_ that time..."

"Oh, shut up!" Lily said with a shake of her head.

Liz and Sirius were ready to go, so together they walked down from the seventh floor down to the Great Hall. Lily was glaring daggers into the back of James head every moment he wasn't looking. She had spent a great deal of time messing with her hair. Almost three hours! No one would share any potions, and she didn't have the time to brew anything to fix her hair.

_'That's what I get for not planning ahead...'_

The boys were lucky, as they only had worry about their dress robes. It was like muggle prom! Lily had looked forward to it as a young girl.

Sirius and James cracked jokes and Elizabeth obnoxiously hung off of Sirius's shoulder.

As they finally made it to the main floor, Lily's stomach lurched. This was actually happening. She was going to a dance with James Potter. That in itself was a surprise.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted, bringing Lily out of her thoughts. Sirius darted passed to Remus and his date, Sarah, a gorgeous girl with blond hair; however, she looked like she was dressed in a potato sack of a dress. Remus didn't care. His eyes lit up as they twirled around. Sirius disrupted the peace, leaving Lily and James to start doing their own thing.

The Great Hall was amazing. Sure, they had seen various decorations over the years, but this was far different. The candles floated in the air, radiating a blue-green flame. The ceiling showed the night sky, the stars were twinkling brighter than ever. The light of the candles and the stars provided a dim, majestic light. Tables were sat up around the Hall's walls full of refreshments and food.

"Lily, are you going to stand there gawking at the room the whole time, or are you going to dance with me?" James asked, nudging her.

Lily looked at him for a moment and pursed her lips together, "Only if you promise to stop being an arse."

"That's not in my nature!" He teased, as Lily extracted herself from his arm.

"Then, I suppose I'm going back up to the co-"

"I was kidding!" James said.

She turned back around, and stared at him a moment, "Apologize, then." She demanded, lifting her chin expectantly.

James grabbed her hand and shook his head. "How about..." He paused a moment as he pulled her closer and closer to the dance floor, "_no_."

Lily tugged at her hand, and frowned, "Then I'm leaving!"

"No, you're not." James said smugly.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're at a dance with me." He told her.

"Unfortunately."

James rolled his eyes, "It's dance. Let's have fun."

"It's impossible with you around!" Lily snapped.

"One dance!"

Lily sighed, glaring at James, "And then I can leave?"

"If you want too." James grinned brightly, "Though, I doubt you will. No one can resist me."

"Says you." Lily grumbled as they officially got on the dance floor.

James' hand fell on Lily's waist as her hand slid up to his shoulder. They joined hands and twirled around like the rest of the couples. It was a slower song, so they side stepped in circles to the beat.

"Having fun yet?" James asked as he pulled her closer.

"I'd be having fun if you apologized." She told him with a stiff nod, her eyes trained on his shoulder.

"You need to get the broomstick out of your ass, Lily." He said simply, before letting go of her waist and twirling her around. Or attempting to, anyway. Wasn't this what they did in those muggle movies?

"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling away from James.

His face turned red as he ruffled his hair. "Trying to twirl you around." He said with a meek smile.

She rolled her eyes, and took his hand again. "That's not how you do it." She told him with a shake of her head, she extended herself outwards, their arms outstretched ( irritating the other dancers) before she twirled into his arms. "Twirling me under our arms is just silly." She told him with a small laugh.

James tried, twirling her out fast before pulling her back in, his arms wrapped around her as they moved awkwardly to the new song. "Like that?" He asked, doing it one more time, slowly for good measure.

"It's better." Lily told him with a smile. She twirled out of his embrace, and put her arm back around his shoulder, though much closer than before.

"Are you as dizzy as I am?" James teased.

"Dizzier." She replied, looking up at him with a silly grin.

They stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Both of Lily's arms twisted themselves around James' neck and James' found themselves around her waist as they teeter tottered about to the music. In the back ground they could hear Sirius making a fuss about Remus and his secret chocolate stash. Elizabeth stood at his side laughing her arse off while Remus glared at him, and looked for a desperate escape.

Girls and boys laughed and danced together; James and Lily were oblivious to it all.

"You know, your hair doesn't look that awful." He told her with a nod.

"Thanks, James." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"It was a compliment."

"I know." She told him, "You don't look half bad yourself, at least you aren't wearing frilly dress robes."

James gasped, almost hurt. "I wish I would have picked those now. They have lace everywhere, you would have loved them."

"I'm sure I would have." Lily laughed.

"You're eyes really do match your dress, you know. You look stunning." James said sincerely.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "James, are you ill?"

"Possibly."

Another silence befell them, and a slow song came on. Although they had danced in the same slow rhythm since they began. Something changed while a girl murmured sweet lyrics in the background and Lily and James danced.

Before Lily knew it, James leaned forward, his lips pressing against hers, and she, surprisingly, kissed back, her fingers tangled into the mess that was James Potter's hair. When she finally pulled back, her eyes wide, Sirius whistled.

"Took you long enough, Potter!"

"Shut up, Black!" James called back, his face pulled into a bright smile. Lily merely smiled, her heart beating a million kilometers per minute in her chest.

Unbeknownst to Lily and James, Severus saw it all. His heart broke into tiny pieces as he saw the love of his life kiss James Potter. As tears threatened to stream down his face, Severus exited quickly, his cloak billowing behind him.


End file.
